


Diaphanous

by lilolilyrae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: I read cutsycat's story and though it would fit the ClintCoulson dynamic pretty well, so here we are!None of this is mine, neither characters or storyline.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shameless Rewrites





	Diaphanous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diaphanous - Hot chocolate version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994301) by [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat). 



> I read cutsycat's story and though it would fit the ClintCoulson dynamic pretty well, so here we are!  
> None of this is mine, neither characters or storyline.

Clint had to admit that living with Phil as a couple had some unexpected perks. He'd thought he had a pretty good idea of what it would be like between work on base and missions together, and he was quite glad to be wrong on that account.

Before they got together Coulson would never have been caught dead in any diaphanous clothes. Now they were both lounging around naked and sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows or in Phil's case whipped cream. 

The aforementioned diaphanous clothes were strewn about the living room where they'd landed after their earlier activities on the couch, over the back of the chair, and all the other places they'd tried. Clint knew that Phil's OCD would eventually kick in and he'd pick them up and fold them before putting them in the laundry basket. But for now they were simply enjoying the afterglow and sipping their hot drinks.

No-one at S.H.I.E.L.D. would ever believe him if he told them about this side of Phil Coulson. Well, Nat might, and Fury, too... Of course, Clint had no intention of telling anyone of this private moment between him and Phil. It was just for the two of them. Not for any over-curious spies.

The room was silent aside from the sounds of their sipping. They didn't need words. They hadn't needed words in a long time. Oh they argued still, especially about stupid risks the other was taking at work.

But in moments like this, they didn't need words. Everything they needed was fulfilled by the mere presence of the other and knowing that the love they had for each other would always be there. Clint now knew that Phil really loved him, no matter how out of his league the other still sometimes felt to him. He hoped that Phil was similarly secure in their relationship, because Phil was definitely it for him.

Clint couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was driven by the sheer contentment he was currently feeling. Some of it was the hot chocolate, but most of it was the satiation and the sheer presence of a quiet Phil who didn't even have his phone next to him to be available when work called.

He couldn't wait for the next time they brought out the diaphanous garments. Despite having seen his lover naked, frequently, there was something about the tantalizing picture of him in barely there, see through clothes. Clint knew Phil felt the same about him when Clint wore the transparent clothes.

They'd definitely made good use of the see-through clothes this time. Though Clint had to admit, at least to himself, that he enjoyed being able to just watch Phil without anything between them. It might seem creepy to some, but he loved that he could look his fill in moments like this.

Just having a chance to relax and drink some hot chocolate was such a blessing at times given their line of work. When he could relax with hot chocolate and Phil, it was an absolute treat. He took full advantage of it, so that it would bolster him through whatever happened at work until they got a chance to do this again.

This right here was Clint's favorite. Nothing in the entire world could top the feeling of contentment he had right then. 


End file.
